There are various insecticides used in agriculture which are classified as alkylphosphates and their use is widespread in our environment because of their extensive use in agriculture. Poisoning from the alkylphosphates is not uncommom. The proposed research has its primary aim to investigate those factors which are concerned with the formation of cyanide at toxic and lethal levels by the administration of certain anticholinesterase alkylphosphate antagonists and to investigate alternative antagonists which are not biotransformed to cyanide. The liberation of cyanide by this antidote can be of toxicologic importance not only because of its lethality, but its potential incapacitating action.